


"Couples" Night

by Wrong_Author



Series: Angsty and Fluffy Oneshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a precious bean, Fluff, Human AU I Guess, M/M, Markus and Connor wanted to have a double date and they thought Josh and Simon were a couple, Markus is a soft boi, Oh hi Josh, Protect them pls, Simon is a single pringle and he totally ships Markus and Connor, They just play along to make their friends happy, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: To make a long story short, Markus and Connor thought Josh and Simon were a couple and invited them to dinner for a double date.





	"Couples" Night

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I was bored and Markus and Connor is OTP

Of course, Simon hadn’t meant to drag poor Josh with him, but here he was, Josh seated next to him and across from Markus and Connor.  
“Thanks for coming guys,” Markus said. “Connor’s been dying to have a double date for a while.”  
He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. “Cause he’s weird,” he added.  
Connor leaned his head on Markus’s shoulder. “But you love me anyway.”  
Markus rolled his eyes and put his arm around the smaller. “Yeah, I do.”  
Simon knew it was a good idea to push them together. Markus seemed happier when he was with Connor and Connor joked and smiled a lot more with Markus.  
“We’re glad to be here,” Josh said, awkwardly grabbing Simon’s hand. “Simon’s been wanting a double date recently too.”  
Simon chuckled nervously and squeezed Josh’s hand.  
“So when did you two officially get together?” Connor asked.  
“I- uh, a few weeks ago,” Simon said. “Josh uh, asked me out and we, er, started dating.”  
Connor nodded with a smile and Markus’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew, Simon was sure of it.  
He actually had no idea why he was concerned that Markus knew. It was just a harmless lie, obviously he and Josh weren't dating and it made Connor happy, which would make Markus happy, right? Later he and Josh could have a fight and then break up but still be friends, he supposed. Hopefully that would throw Markus off their trail.   
Simon gave a light squeeze to Josh's hand before letting go.  
"Honestly, I was really surprised that you guys ended up together," Connor admitted, curling into Markus's side.   
Markus gave a curt nod in agreement. "It was a surprise, but Connor was so adamant about having a double date for some reason."  
"It looked like it was fun."  
"You watch too many movies," Markus teased. Connor pouted. "No I don't."  
'Yes, you do," the other three said in unison.  
"My feelings are hurt," Connor said dramatically. "I expected this from Markus and Josh, but you, Simon? I've been betrayed."  
Markus snorted. Simon grinned. He missed hanging out with Connor, he was actually a really funny guy when he wanted to be.  
Markus ruffled Connor’s hair. He yelped in surprise and desperately dodged Markus’s hand.  
Eventually they made a mental truce, Markus running his fingers through Connor’s hair.  
“So are we gonna order or did you invite us to starve,” Josh joked.  
“Connor and I are just gonna share. The meals are really big here.”  
Connor nodded in agreement. “I like noodles,” he offered.  
Markus kissed his temple. “Alright Con, sounds good.”  
He looked at Josh and Simon. "What about you guys?"  
"I'll probably just have a burger or something," Josh said with a shrug.   
"Chicken nuggets," Simon declared. Markus raised a brow. "If you say so."  
"I do say so. I just did."   
Connor snorted.  
After what seemed like a half hour, their waiter came and took their orders. The food came surprisingly quickly, still steaming.  
Markus and Connor's noodle bowl was bigger than their heads, so they made the right choice to share. Simon's chicken nuggets were pretty big too. He probably wouldn't even be able to finish all of them. Same with Josh's burger.  
Simon's predictions were true, none of their plates were completely empty, even Markus and Connor's. They paid for their meals and left.  
Markus and Connor intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the car. "Thanks for coming with us," Connor said with a grin.  
Simon smiled back. "It was fun. We should do it again sometime."  
"Yeah, we should." He yawned.  
"It's pretty late," Markus said, observing the night sky. It was eight o'clock, which, believe it or not, was really late for Connor, the son of a police officer and a soon-to-be CSI. Markus grabbed his boyfriend in a bridle carry to their car. Connor made no move to stop him and simply put his arms around Markus's shoulders, yawning again.  
Markus turned back to Josh and Simon. "Good night guys. I'll text you later."  
Josh gave him thumbs up. "Sounds cool."  
They walked to their own car. "Your turn to drive," Josh said. Simon is groaned but complied. He buckled his seatbelt, turned on the car and began driving.  
His phone in the cup holder buzzed.  
“Hey, can you check that for me?” Simon asked.  
“Oh, sure.” Josh picked it up and read the text. “It’s from Markus.”  
“What does it say?”  
“‘Why you lie to me and my boyfriend gay man?’”  
“..... Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm


End file.
